


[Podfic of] For the Roses

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horse Racing, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The bell shatters the quiet. The gates snap open and they run. Like blood through veins, like water over a cliff, they run like what they are: creatures bred for generations to fly.</i>
  <br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] For the Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For the Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680658) by [ionthesparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionthesparrow/pseuds/ionthesparrow). 



> Cover art by fire_juggler. Beta by podcath. Music credits to Clean Bandit - Extraordinary, and The Pierces - The One I Want.
> 
> Thanks to Ionthesparrow for being awesomely accommodating so that I could make a whole podfic for this challenge.

Podfic Length: 2:40:06  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/For%20the%20Roses.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/For%20the%20Roses.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: _This story is about horse racing, which in and of itself might be considered a gray area with regard to animal welfare. If you consider yourself particularly sensitive to issues of animal harm, I strongly encourage you to read the (spoilery)[end notes first](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2680658)._


End file.
